Surveillance Detail
by Hypocritical Romantic
Summary: UsUk & other pairings: human names  Hetalia characters are teenagers and at a spy school so chaos will ensue! Plot: Arthur is in trouble and who else is to save him other than the Hero! Alfred F. Jones!
1. Black Poison

**Rated T for now, but could change to M for language and possible lemon, but mostly because I do not want to get into trouble. I do not own Hetalia or anything except for the plot and even that's a little maybe~ish... And to those who have read my other work, I will get back to it I promise! **

* * *

><p><strong>Surveillance Detail<strong>

**Chapter One: Black Poison **

Two teenage boys, a tall blond and a smaller brunet, were cramped together in the chimney of their dean's office with black dust masks over their mouth and nose, listening the the voices walk in the room. Four other voices were heard beside the dean's. Three of them being male and talking all at once about politics of the world while the only female talked into a recorder. As the men gathered around the dean's desk, the woman continued talking yet walked around the room. Her heals clicking as she approached the chimney.

"Files KMA 653 through KMD 120 need to be blacked out while KMD 23 is to be nonexistent. Media file H740 needs to be tampered with for next week's class and... do I hear noise?" Her soft voice became even softer as she swiftly made her way to the chimney.

Sensing that their professor was onto them, the small boy pulled on a fish wire which cause the burnt wood to collapse onto itself.

Upon seeing this, she slowed her pace, but still looked up into the chimney, seeing nothing but darkness. Not being satisfied, she stuck her head and hand up and tried to feel for anything.

This time, the blond let some soot, as well as a small microchip, fall onto his professor's face and suit as she moved around. Satisfied to have not found anyone and sprinkled in soot, she pulled away to clean herself. "Subjects Jones and Honda seemed to have chosen a better hiding spot rather than the chimney this time," she spoke once more into the recorder. "If they are here..."

"Of course they're not here," the eldest male's voice rang out. "Charlie and I gave them the wrong information on purpose.

"Ah yes, good old morse code," Charlie, the dean's younger brother, leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his light brown hair. "I'm surprised Kiku...san picked it up so quickly. Scratch that, it's actually expected of our little ninja. He's the only one to ever find this school on his own."

"And that brings us to our topic for today," the dean, a middle aged man with strawberry blond hair pulled out two manila folders. "We have two brothers who are in need of the protection of the Cachazo Academy, by the request of their father, the Prime Minister of England."

Charlie sat up from his relaxed posed and crossed his legs, "Now hold on, James, we have never admitted in students because they needed protection. They must have a certain quality or talent that we can enhance and be of use to the school. That's the constitution of this school that _you_ wrote. I know Kirkland is a good friend of yours, but we cannot make a special occasion for them. Let SIS handle the babysitting."

"Hey, isn't the Black Poison Terrorists behind these threats?" the black haired, silver eyed professor took one of the folders from James's hand. "Oh look, Artie resembles his mother. He's grown to look very handsome!"

The seventy year old's eyes dilated, "Did you say Black Poison, Sarah?"

"How is that possible?" Charlie seemed even more shocked and even enraged. "Black Poison had disappeared twenty years ago when our father assassinated their leader! What are they doing now?"

James sighed and explained the suspicion of the possible terrorist group that had been attacking all over the UK in the past two weeks including the recent attack that happened in India when Prime Minister Kirkland and family visited the president. "Yes, the UK's Secret Intelligence Service is working on the issue, but all of the world is on alert as well as we should be. Not only will Cachazo be able to protect the Kirklands, but while working with them, we can work to put a stop to this terrorist group. Now I see that you still have some concerns Richard."

"Yes, a few," Richard looked through the other folder. "Do you really believe the boys will be able to adjust in such a fast moving academy? Peter is still young and will be able to learn in the primary division, but Arthur is seventeen with no strong attributes aside from the occasional sport like soccer or running. Charlie is right, this school is for those talented in the intelligence field and Arthur does not have half of the skills the rest of the boys do."

Sarah shook her head as she gave him Arthur's file. "Artie's a really smart young man. Not only are his scores two or three points away from perfects, but he's very charismatic. I'd say he'll follow in his father's footsteps and become a politician. Not all of our students will work as spies, but we also need hackers, politicians, doctors, and even teachers. As for Peter, I agree that he has plenty of time to learn as he is only eight, but he was not born when I first met the Kirklands."

The dean smiled, "All settled then?" With no other objections, James pulled up a file on his computer and typed in it. "It looks like Roderick and Kiku will have a new roommate. Now, onto our next matter of business. We know of the matter that Texas wants to construct a road that cuts across Sombra, but if this is done, we risk being found. Unfortunately, the Federal Government cannot really do anything because to keep the small town of Sombra a secret, they cannot acknowledge this small community..."

The blond student heard what he wanted to hear and motioned for Kiku to slowly begin making their way through the chimney. After a while, the two boys made it into a secret passage that lead them to the gathering space that connected the boys' rooms. There they met with two other boys with blond and wavy hair. The one with glasses sighed in relief when he saw his cousin and friend walk out from behind a bookcase.

"I'm so glad you made it out, Alfred, Kiku-san."

"Oui, I waz actually expecting you to be thrown of the office," the teen with stubble on his chin waved a hand. "Well, at least you Alfred, Kiku's too good to be found out."

"Thanks Francis," Alfred lightly punched his friend. "Hey Matt, do you have your laptop with you?"

Upon request, Matthew pulled out a small laptop from his bag and handed it to him. "What do you need it for?"

The blue eyed boy sat in a chair and typed in a name in Google as the three other boys circled behind him. No Facebook link popped up, but his name did appear in bold in Wikipedia under Christopher Kirkland- Prime Minister, as well as a few pictures in images. He clicked the first image and a blond boy of about 14 with green eyes and large eyebrows appeared. He was walking with his parents and smiling pleasantly. Not satisfied with the picture he clicked the next one where he appeared older.

In this picture, he was wearing a blue blazer and chatting with a small group of girls and boys. "Dudes, meet our new classmate and Kiku's new roomie, Artie Kirkland."

"He's cute!" Francis whistled in approval. "_Et __il __est __de __l'Angleterre!_"

Pouting, Alfred turned to look at him with a confused look. "Dude, no one said anything about an angry terrier."

Matthew smacked his own forehead in shame of his blood. "Al, _Angleterre_ means England. 'And he's from England,' is what Francis said..."

"Then why didn't he say so?" he laughed and closed the computer. "Hey where's Young Soo? I need some hacking to be done!"

Confusion briefly crossed Kiku's expression, but it was gone just as fast it had arrived. "What would you need him for Alfred-san?"

"We gotta make sure he's in some of our classes and find ways to make his stay at Cachazo epic! For this, we're gonna need to so some research."


	2. Oblivious

**Chapter two! So how'd I do? I do not own Hetalia and the characters are so lucky I don't. Read and review _por favor, s'il vous plaît, kudasai (ください )/ onegai shimasu (おねがいします ), please!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Oblivious<strong>

He hated to be seen as weak and transferring schools, let alone leaving the country, made him look vulnerable and it pissed him off. All this because of some insane terrorist group. If he could have a word with such group, they'd be begging for peace on Earth. The teen wouldn't have been so mad had the country he had to take refuge in was Japan, India, Brazil, Italy, Germany, Australia, or virtually any country except France or the United States.

Instead, he put on a pleasant expression and exchanged his new, long distance cellular number with his friends. Luckily, he was currently single and didn't have to deal with a sobbing girlfriend, but he he did have plenty of female friends ready to burst. "Chin up, I'll be back in no time. MI6 is bound to find those bastards and deem it 'safe' enough for Peter and I to return."

Those words were spoken hours ago, but it seemed like an entire day and no time had passed by. He and eight year old Peter were both exhausted, yet the afternoon sun was going strong. It was almost strong enough to want to turn back into the private planed they had arrived in. Surely he could convince the pilot to drop him off somewhere random and less American.

Unfortunately, Peter was actually enjoying the "adventure," as he called it, and nudged him forward. That was another thing on his annoyance list, Peter's constant chatter about how many more friends he'd make than Arthur and even girlfriends. Joke was on him, though. Apparently, the school they were going to is an all boys academy with the female's academy at least a few good miles away. Luckily for Arthur, he wouldn't have to deal with Peter so much, for they were separated into primary division and secondary division.

As Arthur made his way down the steps, he noticed a blue car with tinted windows at the edge of the runway. It was peculiar first of all because it did not look like the other vehicles he had seen at airports, and second of all, it was the only vehicle on the blacktop. He also recalled that it was not there before they landed. Yet, had he listened to his first instinct, the chloroform wrapped around his nose might have been prevented.

。。。

All of his senses returned to Arthur at the same time, causing him to punch out as he opened his eyes and called out for his little brother. His fist made contact with cartilage, yet not enough to break the person's nose.

"_Sacré__bleu_! My nose!"

"Where is Peter you bloody bastards?" Arthur jumped off from the bed he had been on.

"Dude, calm down," Alfred was going to reach for him until the smaller blond slapped his arm away.

"Peter!" he ran towards his younger brother on another bed. "What do you want from us? You know you're going to die the second you harm us." He hissed as he readied himself for a short fight. Arthur knew he stood no chance with four guys surrounding him, but he really though the terrorists would look much older and more threatening.

"No, you are mistaken Kirkland-san," the small asian boy raised both palms out stretched facing Arthur. "We mean no harm; we only needed to bring you to school before the others could have attained you."

Another soft spoken voice tried to explain, "You see, today's mission is to retrieve you and your brother before another group could and read you in. You may not know this, Arthur, but you are currently in Cachazo Academy, a school for developing spies."

"_Oui_," the other blond with shoulder length wavy hair still clutched at his nose. "_Et_ we moztly all are from different partz ov de world."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, "So you're a frog, you're Canadian, you're either Chinese or Japanese, pardon me, I haven't been much in Asia except for India, and you're American. You're an interesting group."

"Just wait, 'til you meet the others," Alfred laughed, then suddenly pulled out a pistol as the door opened. Without any questions he aimed and fired hitting a music folder, splattering paint all over it.

A loud exaggerated sigh came from behind the now red binder as a brunet with glasses appeared. He wiped it off with a handkerchief, then visibly attached it onto his coat for everyone to see, and he rose his hand is mock surrender. "Okay you got me, now excuse me I have to get my violin."

"Artie, meet Roderich Edelstein one of your roomies," Alfred holstered his gun and motioned at the teen with his case. "Kiku here's your other roommate, and he's Japanese by the way."

There was a small bright glint in Roderich's eyes as he took in the Brit, "Pardon me for being so rude, but please tell me you are mature, quite, and intelligent. I've had enough of anything other."

Blinking rapidly at all that had happened, Arthur quickly regained composer and nodded, extending a hand, "Well of course, I'm Arthur Kirkland by the way."

"I know," the teen took the hand, firmly pumped it once, and straightened his glasses. "The whole school does in fact, and we know almost every little thing about you too. Actually, we all know _everything_ about each other here at Cachazo. It goes from birthdays, to blood types, to even when and where they masturbate. Well, except for Kiku, Feliciano, and me, but it might just be that Feli doesn't quite understand how to.

"I'll see you later Arthur, I've need to practice for today," he promptly excused himself and left them with a reminder not to tell Gilbert where he was. "If that Neanderthal doesn't think about where I could possibly be, then he obviously deserves to be kicked out of this school."

When the door closed, the boys just stood there awkwardly until Alfred laughed loudly once more, only nervously this time. "H-hahaha. Who knew Edelstein was so funny? I don't-I mean _**we**_ don't do that!"

Francis clasped his back with a smirk on his lips, "Oh Alfred, it iz only natural for growing men to release-"

"Francis, that's enough," Matthew threw his stuffed polar bear at his head, causing the Frenchman to fall back.

"Oof," Francis recollected himself as he lifted the white bear off the floor. "_Mon __petit __Matthieu_, what do you have in here?"

"Just a few weights," he was still blushing from what Roderich and Francis had said.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Kiku were having their own conversation away from the blond trio.

"Oh I see... well that does make sense," Arthur ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I do see why Father sent us here then, but I will _not_ stand to being protected! I can manage myself perfectly and shall learn everything you have. Although I am somewhat expecting to wake up any minute in a cell, locked up by the terrorists, and away from home, but if you say this is all true..."

Alfred slapped the smaller teen's back, "That's the spirit! And if you ever need help, just let the hero do his job!"

With an unimpressed look on his face, Arthur looked up at Alfred. "And I assume you're the self-proclaimed hero..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh possible pairings (in no order): UsUk (definitely) UK &amp; various, Prustria, Rochu, GerIta, Spamano, Sufin, Denor, Franada, and a threesome maybe...? Just in case you were wondering :D<strong>


	3. Yearning

**Don't own Hetalia nor Gallagher Academy plot like thingy... This is where I think my inspiration/idea came from. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Yearning <strong>

Arthur paced back towards his brother, who had still not waken up, with worry in his eyes.

An hour had passed since he himself had waken and already two other new classmates have been shot with paint guns. Both seemed to have an easy going nature and had decided to stay in the room to become acquainted with the new student and milk him of everything they wanted to know.

"So how many languages do jou know?" The teen who had introduced himself as Antonio Fernandez Carriedo lay sprawled over what was to be Arthur's bed. "_Porque sé que ha viajado a muchos países." _(Because I know you've traveled to many countries.)

The blond turned to glance at the other boys in the room. Even though they were all entertaining themselves with something, he knew they were listening some how. "Fluently, only English and sadly French, but I've never been to France and hopefully never will," at the mention of his native tongue and country, Francis smirked and winked at Arthur then returned to his sketchbook. "Although I did understand you, I would not be able to carry a satisfying conversation. I know a tad of German as well, but I'd like to learn Japanese and maybe even Greek, if you two are willing to teach me..."

Kiku and the brunet, Heracles Karpusi, looked up from the katana Kiku was cleaning. The two boys, sitting on Kiku's bed above Arthur's, nodded and smiled.

"We'd love to," Heracles tugged on a strand of hair. "Just ask us if you ever have time." A light, lazy, knowing smile appeared on his face as if saying he would most likely not have spare time anytime soon.

"_¿Tienes a una novia?"_ Antonio asked another question for he was the only one without a form of entertainment. At the question, all eyes flashed at the blond arranging his belongings, then slowly back to their item.

Matthew was the first to return to his typing on his laptop as Arthur explained his former love life. Heracles's eyes began to droop once more as Francis's pencil scratched against the paper and Alfred franticly pushed buttons on his PSP. Kiku, on the other hand, carefully sat his blade down and pressed his ear against the ceiling.

"Kirkland-san," he asked, immediately shutting his new roommate up.

The room was dead silent and still until Peter twitched, causing Alfred, Matthew, Francis, and Kiku to point their guns at the sleeping boy.

"My God," Arthur rushed towards his brother as to create a barrier against the teens who holstered their guns sheepishly. "Is this _mission_ to fully read us in really that important?"

The room nodded as the young boy stirred again. Finally his eyes opened, filled with fear until they landed upon his older brother. "A-Arthur?"

"I'm here Peter," he stroked his brother's hair lovingly, knowing full well the emotions he was going through.

"Where..."

"Yes, we're here at Cachazo Academy," the teen chuckled. "Remember when we could not find a single thing about his school? Well, that's because we're at a spy school."

Peter sat up and pouted. "You're lying sucks."

"Oh he's not lying," Matthew pulled out his paint gun and rotated his laptop to face the boy. "What kind of teenager would have a gun and your records as well as pictures of you room back home?"

"Wait, you have pictures of our rooms back in London?" Arthur glared at the soft spoken teen. "How?"

Alfred clicked a few buttons on his handheld game then showed a picture of Arthur's room to him. "Dude, we had to do research on you as part of our mission and as a class assignment. There's nothing to be ashamed of, those stuffed animals are kinda cute."

The smaller blond's face turned cherry red, but he didn't know whether from embarrassment or anger. Arthur's only other reaction was opening and closing his mouth from shock until Peter burst into a fit of giggles.

"I told you they were weird!"

"Belt up! They were from friends and former girlfriends!"

Antonio jumped up from the bed, narrowly missing his head. "I knew it! Jou hear dat Gil? I win debet!" He spoke into the collar of his shirt.

"Gilbert?" Francis was next his friend in a second and snatched the small microphone from the Spaniard's shirt. "_Mon ami_, you've been betraying uz?"

He shrugged, "Didin't plan on it at first, but it just came to me, _ya sabes_. De other point of de mission was to learn as much as we could from de subjects and since you guys didn't take de initiative den I decided to ask a few questions we've been wanting to know."

"Let's get back to the main issue," Arthur tried to stand between the two teens. "YOU HAVE PICTURES OF MY ROOM?"

"_Por su pesto_, de whole school does, and not just one, but many," Antonio grinned. "_Pero no te preocupes_, jou'll soon find out plenty about us wheder you want to or not." (Well of course... but don't worry...)

Arthur stunned, walked away from the two and towards the door. Walking right into a tall teen's embrace right outside the door. His violet eyes shut from the joy on his face. "Well that was easier than planned; I have him Yao!"

The door slammed shut before anyone could pull out a gun or reach for Arthur. When Kiku reopened the door, a second after it was shut, there was a grandfather clock placed before the door, blocking their way.

"This is brill!" Peter jumped on Roderich's bed, believing what he was told now. "Are we going to go after him?"

Alfred looked at the clock and the little Kirkland and back. "Yes and no... but dude, what now?"

Kiku motioned for Francis and Alfred to help him move the clock, "As soon as we move clock, Alfred-san and Francis-san go get Kirkland-san while Matthew-san and I inform Kirkland-chan of the mission. Knowing Im Young, the interrogation labs is where the group will be at. Small bombs are Kaoru's specialty, so careful."

"Got it!" Alfred gave a small two finger salute then gave a final push, removing the grandfather clock from their path.

。。。

"What the bloody hell is this?" Arthur tried to squirm, but with the restraints he was in, he could barely rotate his wrist or tap his foot.

"Well obviously you have not been outside of your perfect bubble, da-ze," an Asian teen was tinkering with a few wires as two other Asians and a tall Russian stood around Arthur. "It's a lie detector. I made it, so it is 99% correct, da-ze!"

A small chuckle escaped from the short haired Asian boy. He looked away as the inventor turned to glare at him, "Like to see you try, Kaoru!"

"Why would I want to? I can explode it," he retorted.

"Aiya," the one with long hair placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Let's focus on the matter at hand, aru."

The russian smiled and nodded, "Right, so first question: Is your birthday the twenty-third of April?"

"Well of course! What else would it be? And what's the bloody point of this if you'll only get yes and no answers?"

The inventor studied the paper, "Well it gives me a chance to test it out and prove once and for all that this did originate in South Korea! We get to know you as well. Is your favorite color blue?"

Arthur sighed and answered truthfully, "I really don't have a favorite colour, but I wouldn't say it's blue. Besides, if you created it here, then it would actually have originated in the US, no?"

"You don't get to ask the questions, da-ze!" he pouted and crossed his arms at the rebuttal. "Next! You're gay right?"

The blond blinked, "No... What makes you think that?"

Another mocking chuckle was heard from Kaoru, "It's broken, Im."

"It is not!" Im Young raised his arms in anger, revealing his fists from his long sleeves.

While the two began to bicker, Yao sighed and tried to explain to Arthur why they had assumed he was. "Well, from the look of your room, it did not seem masculine at all, right Ivan? Our class had assumed you were a homosexual or at least bisexual from our observations."

"The stuffed creatures did not help at all, da?" Ivan smiled once more.

"What?" Arthur was outraged by the horrible stereotype. "I'll have you know that I did have a few gay friends, but they were into multiple sports and very masculine! And those animals were gifts! How many times do I have to explain this? I am not gay!"

"Your breasts are mine!" Im Young had tackled Kaoru and the two were now physically fighting.

Arthur was able to shift his head to see the two boys pull at each other's hair and clothes, neither fighting very gracefully. "And you say I'm gay! What is he then?"

"Im Young Soo," Yao sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That is what he is and requires no further explanation, aru."

"I want to return back to London," he sighed, seeming to have given up hope. "This is just too crazy for me."

Just as he finished talking, an explosion went off followed by three shots. Two figures emerged from the dust and rubble as the two fighting boys realized they had been shot with paint.

Yao and Ivan instantly took out their own guns and fired. Once the dust settled, they realized their marks were wasted on the masked classmate of theirs who was already hit and used as a shield by Alfred and Francis.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" he asked Alfred as he was held by his arms and pushed forward.

"Nope, just jealous," Alfred laughed. "I call commie!"

Francis took aim at that Yao, in his momentary shock, and landed his mark. "You do know only Yao comez from a communizt country, Alfred? Ruzzia iz not communizt anymore. It'z alzo rude to call him that."

"Yeah yeah, sorry bro," he released Sadiq and took a new cover as he pointed at Ivan.

"You really are not, are you?" sadness briefly flickered across his face as he took cover. "Wait, what am I doing? I don't want to play this game." He stood, walked over to the American, and snatched his gun. "Is so boring without my team."

"Dude that's gonna hurt even more at such close ran-" Alfred was too slow as Ivan pointed the gun at his own chest and pulled the trigger. "You might be a commie, bro, but you've got balls. You didn't even wince!"

Ivan shrugged and returned the pistol. "It was nothing really."

Arthur stretched as his bindings became loose and Francis helped him up. "This is just too insane. Oh, are you really alright... Ivan?" He briskly walked over to the towering teen. "You may have put on a brave front, but I saw your left hand twitch when you shot yourself. Do you need to see a nurse or something?"

"_Net_, I will be fine," he calmly rejected Arthur's worry.

He nodded as he turned to Alfred, "Would you please led me back to my room? I must get back to Peter."

"No problem Artie," Alfred pushed him along the door.

Irritation coated Arthur's correction, "It's Arthur, you git."

Francis quickly caught up to them and wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "So are you having fun yet, _mon chéri_?"

"Get away from me you frog!"

As the trio made their way through the hallways of the academy, the two veteran teens had their pistols out. At each corner, one or the other would make sure it was safe then pass them through. They remained quite except for the occasional question they'd throw at Arthur about his favorite subjects and hobbies.

"Seriously? You sow?" Alfred checked around the corner. "Then can you really blame us for thinking you're gay?"

"Yes I still ca-"

Francis placed his hand over the Brit's mouth as the two listened to quiet footsteps. As they became louder, Alfred signaled the attack on the count of three. Three fingers later, the shooting ended as fast as it began.

"See? I told you they'd be trigger happy," Matthew's soft voice carried around the painted tray he held before his body.

Kiku smiled and gave a nod. "I see you are safe and have gotten Kirkland-san. Did you have any difficulties?"

"Nah, one complete team down, a bunch to go!" Alfred's smile remained. "Ivan's team is down."

Matt held up two fingers, "Ludwig's and Berwald's groups are out."

"Alright!" fist pumped the air.

"We have decided on giving Peter a tour as well as look for you; shall we continue along?" Kiku tried to keep the group on track.

"_Oui_, that iz a fine idea, let'z," Francis led the way with the corner checking.

After a while, Matthew noticed they were being followed and spoke this to his teammates.

"No worries, Mattie," Alfred slapped his cousin's back, "it's just Yao and Ivan tailing us. They've just got more questions for Artie here."

"Arthur you wanker!"


	4. Learning Quickly

**Chapter 4: Learning Quickly**

0415

Arthur began to hear voices in his room as well as movement. Summoning enough strength, he opened an eye and saw that it was still pretty dark in his room. Although it was dark, he could still make the silhouette of an Asian hanging from the top of the bunk bed staring at him.

"Why so early, Honda-san?" The Brit groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

"Because one never know when one need hours of preparation for a mission," Kiku tugged on the pillow. "Come now, you must prepare for first day of class. Oh and Kirkland-san need not all me Honda-san. Kiku is just fine."

The blond sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Will you call me Arthur if I call you Kiku?"

A light smile appeared on the boy as Arthur's eyes adjusted to the dark and caught it. "Possibly."

"Alright," Arthur sighed and began removing his pajamas, unaware of the his roommate's blush as he did so.

Instead of watching him, Kiku jumped off his bed and helped Roderich find his books.

"Oh, Arthur," Roderich held up a messenger bag with a pink star on the corner. "Congratulations, you are the pink police. Unfortunately, you are the only pink police for it was created just for you because everyone was already paired off. I'll explain more as we go to breakfast. Your books for the day are in your bag already and tomorrow's books are on your desk." He pointed to the desk facing the window. "Now I thought I saw your schedule..."

"Right here," Kiku pulled out a paper out of thin air. "I, uh, glanced at it and saw that we are together all day except for your second class. Tomorrow we share only one class."

Roderich finally turned on the light to take a look as his roommate's schedule as well. "Look at that, I see you at the beginning and ending of everyday. Do you play an instrument? We have Arts tomorrow and this week we're playing instruments."

Arthur nodded as he was handed his bag and escorted out of the room. "A few actually."

A look of excitement flashed across the violet eyed teen. "Really? Which if you please?"

"Piano, violin, guitar, and the bagpipe," Arthur chuckled as he recalled a memory. It took his eldest brother, Liam (Scot), a really long time to master the instrument while Arthur was able to pick it up easily. The 28 year old still held the grudge against him.

Returning to the preset he asked the boys walking him to the cafeteria if they played instruments.

Kiku nodded while Roderich recited a list of instruments the teen has heard of and a few he hadn't. The English teen listened until he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and saw an albino do the same to Roderich. "I'm going to take this birdie away for a sec," the teen led his roommate away.

"How's it going buddies?" an American accent rang in the smaller blond's ears. "Did ya have a good sleep Arthur, Kiku?"

"Arth- Oh, you said it right," he looked up astonished. "Well then, I suppose I did even though I only had four hours of sleep thanks to a certain git."

Alfred laughed, shaking the two smaller boys under his arms. "Sorry bro, we still had a few more questions for ya."

"You, not 'ya,'" Arthur could tell this boy was going to give him a headache. The trio got their food and sat down, soon gathering a crowd. Overwhelmed, the blond teen looked around and behind the tall Russian, Ivan, saw his little brother sitting alone.

His heart clenched for him as he excused himself from the group of teens and walked over to Peter. "How's it going sport? Why aren't you sitting with the lads over there?"

With tears in his eyes, the small boy looked up at his older brother, "They don't wanna talk to me. Well, they asked me a bunch of questions when you guys dropped me off at my room last night, but now they act as if I have the plague. I don't know what to do."

Arthur sat with him and ruffled his hair, "Chin up, they'll get used to you. Stick it out for now and they'll see what an amazing boy you are."

Grumbling, Peter doubted it until his brother had an idea. "Oi, Antonio!" He yelled, startling the small boy and a few close to them. "Can we borrow your football for the day?"

"_Supongo,_" he shrugged and tossed the ball.

"Thanks," he caught it and grinned at his brother. "Here, dribble it on the way to class or bounce it on your head or knees. Football's always the way to make friends quick. That and you'll look cool. Think you can do it?"

Peter brightened then quickly smothered the emotion. "Well of course you jerk. Now get away from me before you make me more uncool!"

Snickering, Arthur did as he was told and walked back to his own group.

"What was that?" Ivan watched as the little boy dribbled the ball as he returned his tray.

"Just a little brotherly love," he smiled at the tall boy then at his little brother. "I just hope I don't get him in trouble."

"Not if he can keep the ball under control," said a brunet with an Italian accent and a scowl on his face as he also watched the boy. "Wait, isn't that the ball I gave you to entertain you?"

"_Si mi tomatio!"_ Antonio began to chase the Italian as he ran and cursed from the the top of his lungs.

After they quickly ate their breakfast, the boys rushed off to their classes. Many scrambled in different directions, but the boys Arthur had begun to know ran in the same direction as he was.

"Where are we going, Kiku-san?"

"Acting."

"Like theatre? I loved it back at home!"

"You might not like it so much here," a deep voice rumbled behind him. A blond with cold blue eyes, known as Ludwig, sighed. "Today's objective is to dress like a female and only the top five best looking get perfect scores."

Arthur felt sorry for the burly teen, assuming from the look of his disappointment, Ludwig knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the top five. "Don't worry chap, you'll find a way if you really put your heart to it!"

His lips twitched into a small smile until another Italian came up behind him. "Ve~ Smile more and you'll definitely look cute like a _femmina_!"

Ludwig's smile twitched once more, unsure whether it should disappear or grow even more at his friend's encouragement.

Once everyone was in their seats, Arthur was able to find an empty seat behind Alfred's cousin, Matthew. The professor entered the room with a timer at hand. "Good morning class, Mr. Kirkland, welcome.

"Well, let's not waste time. Behind me are racks and bins of clothing and padding and through the doors to my left are the makeup and wigs. You cannot help each other and you only have fifteen minutes. Next time, it'll drop to ten then five, so I suggest you learn quickly. I will give you twenty minutes Mr. Kirkland, for you have not had any of these exercises before."

He raised his hand, "If I may, I don't think I'll learn as quickly if I am not expected of as the rest are. I may possibly even have the upper hand for I used to have female classmates where as my current classmate have not recently."

"Very well, I expect high marks from you then. Go!" He stepped aside as the boys ran to the clothing.

Clothes and shoes began to fly as they tossed what they did not like or fit. The first boy to run into the mirror room was a spiky blond, Arthur had learned was Mathias. He hadn't even tried on the clothes, but was confident in his decision.

Soon, everyone was undressing and getting into their new outfits, selecting wigs, and applying makeup on. As he looked around, it seemed to Arthur that no one was self-conscious, even the shyer boys, so Arthur neglected feeling any either.

Everybody was ready to go by the time the limit was over. Looking around, Arthur blushed at how he was unrecognizable to himself and couldn't identify some of the others either. Yet, Gilbert's red eyes were a dead giveaway, and especially with the long white hair he had chosen, but everyone else was somewhat of a mystery. He had an idea of who his roommates were, but with newly added breasts and high heels, it was difficult to tell. Especially between the asian boys.

Many were already starting to act like their counterparts by practicing their giggling and voices.

As Arthur analyzed the Asians so he could question Kiku, a tall boy/girl in cowgirl boots, jean skirt, red tank top, and an open white blouse hugged him. "Artie! You look so cute in the poofy, princess dress like-thingy."

"The style is Lolita," Kiku appeared behind them. "It very popular in my home country. I was going to attempt look, but decided to go safe way. Although you do look very nice in it, Arthur-san." The small teen was in a pink and lavender kimono dress with flats on as he observed the blond in a blue and green layered dress with a stripped vest. "Will Arthur-san be able to walk in those boots?"

He blushed at the two compliments, "Thank you, and I sure do hope so. I've seen quite a few of my girl friends in these types of outfits and are able to keep their balance, so why can't I?"

"Ohonhonhon, but it takez true talent to properly imitate a girl." His hair was in a messy bun and dressed in a white and navy pencil skirt dress with red heels and pearl necklace. He walked around Arthur as to examine him. "It'z juzt not lookz."

Feeling challenged by the French teen, the pigtailed boy fluttered his eyes innocently up at him and took a step towards him, eliminating any space between them. "Did you shave Francis?" Arthur's voice changed as he placed an arm on Francis's waist, feeling the corset underneath him, and raising the other to the teen's face, caressing it. "I like it it...," his voice dropped slightly to a sexy, feminine whisper.

Alfred, Kiku, and Francis were captivated by the performance before them, each of them fighting something inside themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh... not really my best... but I had to update for fear of screwing something up :p Thanks for readings! <strong>

**I don't own Hetalia. **


End file.
